


Дело о трех покушениях

by Oruga



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: Я так и не написал рассказа про дело о трёх покушениях. Холмс, много раз выражавший достаточно прохладное отношение к моим литературным опытам, тем не менее держал их в поле зрения и уже пару раз спросил, почему этот случай не заинтересовал меня, а я в ответ пробормотал что-то маловразумительное о капризах вдохновения. Правда заключалась в том, что для меня это дело теперь навсегда было окутано флёром моего зарождавшегося влечения к Холмсу.





	Дело о трех покушениях

Вопрос интимных предпочтений моего соседа, а позднее друга, великого детектива Шерлока Холмса, совершенно не заботил меня сначала. Помню, как в один из первых дней нашего совместного проживания на Бейкер-стрит, глядя, как он с властным и самоуверенным видом расхаживает по гостиной, я подумал: "Не удивлюсь, если этот малый разбил немало женских сердец!" Не будучи красавцем в общепринятом понимании, Холмс имел запоминающуюся внешность, а сила его личности, энергия и блестящий ум буквально зачаровывали. Так что моё предположение казалось вполне логичным.

Позднее я понял, что ошибался: не было на свете женщины, влюблённой в Шерлока Холмса, оттого что Шерлок Холмс, обращаясь с ними вполне по-джентльменски, но чрезвычайно сдержанно, не дал ни одной леди возможности в него влюбиться. Он как будто сразу указывал на разделяющую их стену, и на столь полное отсутствие интереса женщины отвечали тем же. Они могли испытывать к нему горячую благодарность, восхищение и даже обожание, но не любовь.

С течением прожитых под одной крышей с Холмсом месяцев мне стало ясно, что в жизни его нет не только влюблённой женщины – но даже женщины, скажем так, удобной. Из тех, что создают постоянные связи с мужчинами на основе взаимной симпатии и выгоды. Так что либо мой сосед вообще не испытывал потребностей этого сорта, либо пользовался услугами продажных женщин. Как врач я порой ловил у себя тень беспокойства насчёт последней возможности, но Холмс прекрасно разбирался в изнанке жизни Лондона и уж конечно мог знать, с кем иметь дело и чего остерегаться.

Короче, я не обращал особого внимания на личную жизнь моего друга (или отсутствие таковой) до апреля 189... года, когда ко мне на приём пришёл господин К.

Из моих записок вы могли бы немало узнать о делах, которые расследовал Шерлок Холмс, о его клиентах (хотя я старался изменять имена и опускать слишком явные детали), но ничего – о моих пациентах. Я очень серьёзно отношусь к сохранению врачебной тайны. Даже Холмс, который по трём-четырём незаметным деталям моего облика после возвращения от больного способен рассказать о пациенте всё, теперь уже привык, что на эту тему я не разговариваю, как бы ни хороши были его умозаключения.

Поэтому мне крайне тягостно, что в случае с господином К. я отступаю от принципа – но иначе мне не удастся объяснить причину случившихся позднее событий. Конечно, я не стану рассказывать никаких медицинских или личных подробностей и скрою его имя. Его визит ко мне остался в тайне и нигде не записан, так что моя нескромность не причинит никому никаких неудобств, но... повторюсь, мне тягостно.

Суть же в том, объяснил мне К., когда попросил запиской принять его после обычных часов, что он выбрал меня именно из-за моей репутации. И не потому, будто я настолько уж хорош как врач, а потому, что я умею хранить тайны, даже те, что могут привести человека в тюрьму.

Короче, несчастный К. был содомитом.

Должен заметить, я знал нескольких офицеров в Индии, которые также питали склонность к собственному полу. Среди них были как дурные люди, так и хорошие, так что, очевидно, их особенность не делала их всех преступниками, как не делает преступниками бедность или взрывной характер. Поэтому к закону о преследовании содомитов я относился так же, как отнёсся бы к закону о тюремном заключении за игру в карты. А точнее, как сформулировал это Холмс: "какая вопиющая, потрясающая, законодательно закреплённая глупость!"

После приёма, поблагодарив меня, К. сказал:

– Я не сомневался, что найду у вас понимание, доктор Уотсон. Ваше дружеское отношение к мистеру Холмсу известно всем, кто читал ваши рассказы.

– Помилуйте, причём тут Холмс? – спросил я рассеянно, вспоминая, не закончился ли у нас на Бейкер-стрит тот сорт табака, которому мы оба отдавали предпочтение.

– Если вы с таким уважением и восхищением относитесь к одному инверту, то, подумал я, не должны же вы проявить предубеждение к другому!

– Если я что?.. – я остолбенел. – Вы... вы говорите мне, что Холмс... что за чушь!

Я расхохотался. Я был шокирован и мог бы даже разозлиться, если б не осознавал, что К. вовсе не пытался оскорбить Холмса. Он просто сравнил его с собой.

– Уверяю вас, вы ошибаетесь, – сказал я, наконец, успокоившись и заметив на лице К. признаки смятения. – Не знаю, что натолкнуло вас на эту безумную мысль, но мой друг – не инверт.

К. в смущении извинился, сбивчиво объясняя что-то насчёт "впечатления" и "эманаций", и я поспешил распрощаться с ним.

 

Если б я только знал, какое ядовитое семя заронил он в моё сознание!

По дороге домой я, как мне казалось, выбросил из головы смехотворное предположение К. Но едва войдя в нашу гостиную и увидев Холмса сидящим на ковре за разбором его картотеки, тотчас вспомнил об этом снова. Холмс – инверт! Холмс в постели с мужчиной! Должен признаться, что при всём моём спокойном отношении к явлению однополой любви мысль о Холмсе в подобной... ситуации заставляла мою кровь стыть в жилах. Это было невозможно, немыслимо и противно природе Вселенной. Что касается К., решил я, он по-видимому был из тех идиотов, которые судят всех по себе и приписывают всем собственные черты.

– Уотсон, что случилось? – спросил мой друг, не отрываясь от карточек в ящике с буквой R на торце. – Пешая прогулка в такую погоду?

Только в этот момент я заметил, что мой воротник заиндевел. К вечеру сильно похолодало, а я прошёл довольно долгий путь до Бейкер-стрит в лёгком пальто без подкладки и даже не заметил.

– Как вы узнали, что я шёл пешком? – спросил я с недоумением. – Когда я вошёл в комнату, вы на меня ни разу не взглянули, так что не по состоянию моей одежды. Увидели в окно?

– Уотсон, в самом деле, – вздохнул мой друг утомлённо. – Для чего мне смотреть в окно? Здесь прекрасно слышно, как к дому подъезжает кэб, вы и сами знаете. Кэба не было, но вы вернулись – значит, шли пешком.

– А может быть, я отпустил кэб за углом, – возразил я единственно из чувства противоречия.

– Вы делаете это лишь тогда, когда хотите по дороге зайти в табачную лавку. Но тогда вы бы сейчас пахли смесью нескольких сортов табака, характерной для этого места, а вы ею не пахнете.

Я не только не заметил холода, я ещё и забыл купить табаку! Мне казалось, я был полностью сосредоточен на этой задаче – и посмотрите-ка!

– Вы чем-то расстроены? – спросил Холмс нерешительно. Несмотря на то, что мы долгое время жили под одной крышей, были друзьями, а в ходе расследований, случалось, вместе попадали в весьма рискованные ситуации, личные дела и чувства каждого оставались запретной землёй, куда мы не ступали.

– Нет, всё в порядке, – ответил я так, как и было должно отвечать.

Холмс несколько долгих секунд изучал меня своим пронизывающим взглядом. Сидя на ковре у камина в окружении своих бумаг, газетных вырезок и ящиков картотеки, он смотрел на меня снизу вверх, и это было непривычно, необычно... странно. Я поёжился от внезапной дрожи, думая, что прогулка по холоду не прошла мне даром и я, возможно, простыл.

– Знаете что, Уотсон, – сказал мне мой друг, – я сейчас попрошу нашу дорогую хозяйку подать хороший горячий ужин, а после него вы пойдёте и ляжете спать. Завтра рано утром мы с вами выезжаем в Бирмингем расследовать одно любопытное дело, и вы будете мне нужны здоровым и полным сил, во всём блеске своего прекрасного здравого смысла и оптимизма. Так что хорошенько согрейтесь и отдохните!

Поднимаясь к себе, я подумал, что моё сердце уже согрелось от этого проявления заботы со стороны Холмса.

 

На следующий день мы прибыли в Бирмингем, взяли кэб у вокзала и вскоре входили в кабинет на первом этаже большого городского особняка. Нас встретили двое мужчин, оба примерно одних лет – около пятидесяти, прикинул я, – но совершенно различных манер и наружности. Первый, мистер Эпфорд, обладатель благородного профиля и светских манер, любезно поздоровался с нами и представил второго как своего зятя, Роберта Рэдли. Мистер Рэдли был краснолиц, с грубыми чертами лица и очень светлыми бровями; в разговоре с нами он ограничился несколькими краткими репликами. Я сразу понял, что пригласить нас решил Эпфорд, а Рэдли это не слишком-то нравилось. Но события, происходившие в его доме в последнюю неделю, не оставили ему выбора, кроме как согласиться с шурином.  
Опуская рассказ Эпфорда, я изложу обстоятельства дела так кратко, как это возможно.

Единственная дочь Роберта Рэдли Юджиния неделю назад заключила помолвку с младшим Торнхиллом. Выбор был достойный, молодые люди влюблены друг в друга, казалось бы, всё прекрасно. Но спустя несколько дней после объявления в газете вокруг мисс Рэдли начали происходить зловещие события. Когда она выходила от модистки, её чуть не сбил чей-то экипаж, но верная служанка успела вытащить девушку чуть ли не из-под колёс. Потом сама по себе в комнате спящей Юджинии загорелась занавеска на окне – хорошо, что подоспели слуги.

Всё это можно было бы списать на цепь роковых совпадений, если бы не вчерашний обед – после него всем стало ясно, что жизни девушки действительно кто-то угрожает. Юджинию попытались отравить, и только счастливый случай помешал злодейству совершиться.

– Моя племянница обожает грибной жюльен, повар всегда готовит его специально для неё. В этот раз она успела съесть совсем чуть-чуть, принесли телеграмму от её жениха, и девочка отвлеклась. Это её и спасло. Боже мой, мы так просто могли потерять её... – голос Эпфорда дрогнул. – Доктор, которого мы вызвали, когда Джинни стало плохо, сказал, что если бы она доела всё, то её было бы не спасти. Умоляю вас, мистер Холмс, найдите того, кто это сделал, и спасите нашу девочку.

Я бросил взгляд на Рэдли, невольно испытывая сочувствие – он же едва не потерял единственную дочь. Но его лицо выражало не тревогу, как у Эпфорда, а неприкрытый гнев.

– Мы возьмёмся за это дело, – сказал Холмс, бросив на меня взгляд, значения которого я не смог истолковать. Но я отметил ударение, которое мой друг сделал на слове "мы". Со свойственным ему щедрым благородством по отношению ко мне Холмс объявлял меня равным партнёром в расследовании. Читатели знают, что это было далеко не так, но как же я любил своего дорогого друга за это великодушие!

– Несколько вопросов, если позволите, – продолжил детектив. – Когда мисс Рэдли исполняется двадцать один год?  
Эпфорд и Рэдли переглянулись.

– Через месяц, – отрывисто сказал отец девушки. – Как вы узнали, что ей скоро будет двадцать один?

Холмс сделал неопределённый жест.

– Как семья Торнхилла относится к предстоящему браку?

– Они одобряют его выбор, – ответил Эпфорд.

– А если бы не одобряли, брак мог бы не состояться?

– У Арнольда своё состояние, и он славится независимым характером, так что не думаю, что мнение родни могло бы его остановить.

– Я хотел бы побеседовать с мисс Рэдли, а также со слугами, – сказал Холмс, стремительно вставая. В нём уже кипела энергия, и в таком состоянии он напоминал мне породистого охотничьего пса.

– Но Джинни больна! Предписания доктора...

– Со мной будет доктор Уотсон, и если он сочтёт, что наша беседа повредит здоровью девушки, то я немедленно её прекращу. Подумайте, джентльмены – пока дело не раскрыто, мисс Рэдли постоянно находится в смертельной опасности. И в эту самую минуту тоже!

По лицу Эпфорда было видно, что он взволнован; Рэдли, похоже, умел испытывать лишь гнев в разных его видах.

– Роберт, – сказал Эпфорд умоляюще, – я думаю, будет лучше, если мистер Холмс поговорит с Джинни.

– Очень хорошо, – рявкнул Рэдли.

С этим тёплым напутствием мы покинули кабинет.

 

Мисс Юджиния Рэдли полулежала в кресле на высоких подушках, укрытая пледом. Это была очаровательная девушка с открытым взглядом; несмотря на печальные обстоятельства, она показалась мне сильной и энергичной натурой. С позволения леди, я проверил её пульс и задал пару вопросов о самочувствии. Слава Богу, было ясно, что её молодой организм одержал верх над отравой.

В это время Шерлок Холмс подошёл к окну и, отведя занавеску, выглянул наружу. У него вырвалось невнятное восклицание. Тут же взгляды всех, кто был в комнате – меня, мисс Рэдли и её служанки – устремились на него.  
– Бродяга следил за домом! – сказал Холмс. – Вы уже видели его здесь?

Молодая леди и служанка обменялись растерянными взглядами и сказали, что ничего такого раньше не замечали.  
Потом Холмс попросил мисс Рэдли рассказать о покушениях. Оказалось, что Ханна была той самой служанкой, что вытащила её из-под колёс, а позднее подняла тревогу из-за загоревшихся штор. К несчастью, женщина не смогла описать экипаж, который чуть было не убил её госпожу, и очень из-за этого переживала.

– Я обещала покойной хозяйке позаботиться вместо неё о мисс Джинни, когда та была совсем крошкой, – твердила она. – Я должна сдержать слово!

Холмс спросил у молодой леди, кто мог желать её смерти.

– Даже представить себе не могу, кто, – ответила она. – Это-то больше всего и пугает меня, мистер Холмс.

Мы уже уходили, когда Холмс попросил разрешения прочесть телеграмму, которую принесли вчера во время рокового обеда.

– Пожалуйста, хотя вряд ли это вам чем-то поможет, – сказала мисс Рэдли, подавая ему листок, которым была заложена книга у неё на столике.

Холмс развернул листок, бросил взгляд на текст и вернул телеграмму владелице со словами:

– Вы правы, ничего важного.

 

Остальные беседы Холмса в этот день были весьма краткими. Насмерть перепуганного повара он расспросил о любимых кушаньях мисс Рэдли и о том, во сколько вчера подавался обед; унылого лакея – о том, какая почта приходила в дом за последние дни; озабоченную экономку – о распорядке в доме.

Когда мы покинули особняк Рэдли и поймали кэб, Холмс скомандовал:

– На телеграф!

– Так в той телеграмме от жениха всё-таки было что-то важное? – спросил я, полный любопытства.

– "Дорогая, приехать до вашего дня рождения не смогу, придётся месяц мириться с разлукой", – на память процитировал Холмс.

– То есть нам это ничем не помогло, – подытожил я.

– Не скажите, Уотсон, не скажите.

Уголки губ великого детектива приподнялись в свойственной ему суховатой, но милой моему сердцу улыбке, и я не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Холмс отправил пару телеграмм – как я выяснил, беззастенчиво заглянув ему через плечо, одна была его брату Майкрофту, другая – миссис Хадсон.

 

– А сейчас давайте прогуляемся, – сказал Холмс, покончив с телеграммами, – до поезда на Лондон у нас три четвери часа, а вокзал в четверти часа ходьбы. Следовательно, у нас есть тридцать минут, чтобы посмотреть на красоты Бирмингема.

– Холмс, вы смеётесь? Какие здесь могут быть красоты!

– На ходу лучше думается. Вперёд-вперёд, Уотсон!

В противостоянии этому новому капризу Холмса я проявил не больше стойкости, чем в противостоянии всем прочим его капризам, так что несколько минут спустя мы уже шли по оживлённой улице, причём Холмс сыпал умозаключениями обо всех прохожих, а я умолял его говорить потише и одновременно старался не глазеть на жертв его дедукции.

– Ну уж это полнейшая выдумка! – воскликнул я, наконец, повышая голос, чтоб меня было слышно за грохотом подъезжающего сзади экипажа. – Признайтесь же, что...

И в этот момент меня вдруг внезапным рывком отшвырнули прочь от дороги и впечатали в каменную стену. Я задохнулся и лишь секунду спустя осознал, что в стену меня вжимает Шерлок Холмс.

– Господи Боже мой, Уотсон!.. – выдохнул он, не спеша меня отпускать. – Кажется, нас пытались убить?

– Экипаж... – пробормотал я внезапно севшим голосом. – Вы разглядели экипаж?

– О да, – отозвался Холмс довольно. – Прекрасно разглядел. Как вы?

– Буду просто отлично, когда мы займём свои места в поезде на Лондон, – отозвался я. Всё-таки осознание близкой смерти, несмотря на все пережитые ранее опасности, бои и смертельные схватки, неизбежно потрясает человека. Я чувствовал огромное желание сесть прямо тут на мостовой, но Холмс цепко подхватил меня под руку и, поддерживая, ждал, когда я совладаю с нервами.

– Тогда потерпите немного, дружище, – проговорил он с чувством, и я залился краской стыда. Нас обоих только что чуть не убили, и вот я превратился в размазню, а мой друг полон сил и мужества!

 

В этот момент ни с того, ни с сего слова К. снова всплыли у меня в голове. Да, я испытывал к Шерлоку Холмсу уважение и восхищение. А ещё я понял, что мне совершенно неважно, к какому полу имеет склонность мой друг – я-то всегда буду любить его, уважать и восхищаться им.

Отважусь сказать, это было своего рода откровение.

 

Когда мы добрались до вокзала, я уже пришёл в себя и устыдился своего малодушия.

– Холмс, должны ли мы возвращаться в Лондон, зная, что девушка остаётся здесь в серьёзной опасности? Может быть, нам вернуться к Рэдли, чтоб в случае нужды защитить её?

Холмс, раскуривая трубку, отрицательно покачал головой.

– Уверяю вас, Уотсон, сегодня мисс Юджиния будет в полной безопасности.

– Почему вы так в этом уверены? – воскликнул я. – Мы ведь даже не знаем, кто за этим стоит!

Холмс задумчиво выдохнул клуб дыма.

– Обычно, ответив на вопрос, зачем человека хотели убить, я нахожу ответ, кто убийца. С этим делом всё гораздо интереснее, Уотсон.

– Потому что мы можем предотвратить убийство?

Холмс слегка смутился.

– Вообще-то я думал о том, что впервые знаю, кто устраивал покушения, раньше, чем знаю, зачем; но вы правы, Уотсон, раскрыть преступление до его совершения тоже довольно новый опыт для меня.

Я был поражён:

– Вы говорите, что уже знаете, кто стоит за покушениями?!

– Ну разумеется.

– Почему же вы их не разоблачили? Это отвело бы всякую опасность от мисс Юджинии!

– В этом деле всё не так просто, друг мой. Я знаю, кто, но не знаю, зачем; и подозреваю, в этом деле "зачем" – главное.

Я задумался. Мой друг был твёрдо уверен, что леди была в безопасности. Я же, в свою очередь, привык полагаться на выводы Холмса, так что беспокойство за мисс Рэдли оставило меня, и я в свою очередь потянулся за трубкой.  
Но кто же стоял за покушениями? В дороге я размышлял об этом и в конце концов, не утерпев, спросил у великого детектива:

– Холмс, вы считаете, это связано с помолвкой Юджинии с Арнольдом Торнхиллом?

– Несомненно, – ответил он.

– Значит, кто-то связанный с Арнольдом стремится убрать с дороги его невесту?

– Хммм, – донеслось от Холмса.

– Кажется, полгода назад газеты что-то писали о его скандальном разрыве с оперной дивой из Бразилии? – продолжил я, чувствуя, как всё складно увязывается у меня в голове. – Не могла ли она нанять убийцу, чтоб вернуть себе видного поклонника?

– Очень логично, – одобрил Холмс. – А что вы скажете о самом убийце?

– Их несколько! – воскликнул я, окрылённый похвалой. – Один из них управляет экипажем. Другой, скорее всего, устроился под видом слуги в дом, он-то и поджёг шторы и добавил яд в кушанье. И есть ещё и третий – тот бродяга, что наблюдал за домом, когда вы выглянули в окно!

– Очень хорошо, Уотсон, – сказал Холмс. – Я вижу, что вы учитесь применять мои методы, и это меня умиляет. Один из ваших выводов совершенно точен. К сожалению, все остальные непростительно далеки от истины, так что общий итог скорее неутешителен, но я тем не менее впечатлён. Уотсон, это...

– Знаете что, оставьте меня в покое, Холмс, – проворчал я, чувствуя себя так, будто на меня вылили ведро холодной воды.

До конца поездки я просидел, отвернувшись к окну и игнорируя своего соседа. Чего он, углубившийся в купленные на станции газеты, даже не заметил.

 

Мы вернулись в Лондон, где на Бейкер-стрит нас дожидались несколько мальчишек из "нерегулярных полицейских частей", как называл их Холмс, который быстро разослал их с поручениями. У миссис Хадсон точно к нашему появлению был готов горячий ужин. Так разрешилась загадка одной из двух отправленных детективом телеграмм. Вскоре прояснилось дело и со второй телеграммой – Холмс объявил, что отправляется в клуб "Диоген" повидать своего брата.

– Я просил его кое-что для меня разузнать, – сказал детектив, – и надеюсь, что он сумел собрать нужные сведения.

– Желаю успеха, – сухо сказал я.

К этому времени досада из-за того, что Холмс посмеялся над моей попыткой дедукции, уже улеглась, но дух мой был ослаблен сомнениями. Быть может, я вовсе не был ему помощником и другом, а выполнял при великом детективе роль неразумного компаньона вроде комнатной собачки – к несчастью, не обладавшей бессловестностью?

Что я делал здесь столько времени, когда у меня была своя собственная практика и достаточно денег, чтобы снять собственную квартиру? Что я делал здесь, не нужный никому, когда мог попытаться вновь найти себе милую и любящую жену и создать семью? Что меня здесь держало?

Этот вечер я провёл в одиночестве со стаканом бренди и, со стыдом сознаюсь, предавался жалости к себе, пока не вспомнил, что я всё-таки мужчина и солдат. И если меня что-то не устраивает в моей жизни, то я должен сам это изменить.

 

Но перемены задерживались, ибо утром спозаранку меня уже ждала записка от Холмса. Сам он куда-то умчался ещё затемно.

В знак своей независимости я решил сначала позавтракать, просмотреть утренние газеты и лишь потом ознакомиться с запиской и узнать, чего мой неугомонный сосед от меня требует. В конце концов, если бы это было срочно, он не постеснялся бы поднять меня с постели.

Но стоило мне раскрыть "Морнинг пост", как мой взгляд тут же выхватил заметку о том, что покорившая британскую публику оперная дива Лаура Боргос неделю назад обвенчалась со сталелитейным магнатом из Америки. Моя подозреваемая не только находилась за океаном, но и не имела никаких причин подсылать убийц к Юджинии Рэдли! Со вздохом смирения я отложил газету и развернул послание Холмса.

"Дорогой Уотсон!  
Буду крайне вам признателен, если вы отправитесь в Бирмингем со всей возможной скоростью. В деле наметился интересный поворот. Пожалуйста, выясните, каково финансовое состояние мисс Рэдли. Наблюдайте за всем происходящим в доме. Буду позже, ждите телеграммы в доме Р. В срочном случае телеграфируйте Майкрофту. ШХ"  
Несмотря на все мои сомнения в собственной полезности для Холмса, я не мог отказаться от этого поручения – ведь, как бы ни был великий детектив уверен, что нового покушения не произойдёт, я не мог выкинуть из головы печального вида беззащитной девушки.

Итак, я отправился в Бирмингем на этот раз в одиночестве.

 

Мистер Эпфорд был столь же любезен, как и вчера. Хозяин дома на этот раз при встрече не присутствовал; не могу сказать, что мне его не хватало. Я заверил Эпфорда, что Шерлок Холмс делает всё возможное, чтобы отвести от его племянницы угрозу, и уже близок к успеху.

– Могу я поинтересоваться, как велико приданое мисс Рэдли?

– Три тысячи фунтов.

Я был удивлён. Я полагал, что единственная дочь Рэдли обеспечена гораздо лучше.

– Это немного, – кивнул Эпфорд, заметив, без сомнения, моё не слишком вежливое удивление. – Конечно, Джинни со временем унаследует деньги Роберта и мои, но дело в том, что у неё имеется и своя собственность. Наша бабка со стороны матери была испанкой, а в их семействе по старинной традиции основное состояние наследуется по женской линии. Так что через год после вступления в брак она получит что-то около двухсот тысяч фунтов.

– Внушительная сумма, – признал я. – А если она не выйдет замуж?

– Тогда деньги перейдут ей в день тридцатилетия. Но согласитесь, маловероятно, чтобы такая девушка, как Юджиния, осталась незамужней.

– Крайне маловероятно, – согласился я. – А кто наследует состояние за мисс Рэдли?

– Если у неё будет дочь – то дочь, а если Джинни останется бездетной или у неё родятся только мальчики, то после смерти Джинни деньги возвратятся в испанскую ветвь рода.

– Вам известно, кто точный наследник, то есть наследница?

– Боюсь, что я не помню точно, но можно поднять бумаги...

– Возможно, эти сведения сыграют очень важную роль в расследовании, – сказал я твёрдо.

– О, тогда конечно, я сейчас же отправляюсь в Гринхилт и постараюсь найти нужные документы.

Эпфорд уже был у дверей, когда я по какому-то наитию спросил его:

– А когда мисс Рэдли стала наследницей испанского состояния?

– Три года назад, – ответил он на ходу.

Я остановился, пытаясь сообразить, что же в словах Эпфорда меня сбило с толку. Наследство, передающееся по женской линии... мисс Рэдли стала наследницей три года назад... то есть три года назад умерла её мать. Но служанка Ханна говорила, что заботилась о Юджинии с детства, пообещав её покойной матери присмотреть за девочкой... Либо я что-то неверно понял, либо история со смертью миссис Рэдли была весьма запутанной.

Я решил, что мне стоит снова побеседовать с молодой леди и её служанкой.

Мисс Рэдли уже почти совсем оправилась от отравления и начала выходить из своей комнаты; Ханна постоянно была возле неё. Как и намеревался, я спросил их о миссис Рэдли.

По их словам, когда Юджинии было восемь лет, её мать заболела и уехала лечиться на континент, но в поездке умерла. Здесь явно была какая-то тайна!

Эпфорд, как и обещал, сразу после нашего разговора уехал в свой загородный дом в Гринхилте, так что развеять моё недоумение не мог. Самого мистера Рэдли я видел лишь мельком – он отрывисто поздоровался со мной, осведомившись, сколько времени мы собираемся торчать в его доме, прежде чем раскроем покушения на его дочь. Затем он скрылся в кабинете, где (считайте это обоснованным медицинским заключением) принялся безбожно травить себя алкоголем. Я мог спросить его о покойной жене, но сильно сомневался, что ответ был бы осмысленным.

Телеграмма, обещанная Холмсом, пришла вскоре после этого. Отправлена она была из Лондона и включала в себя два указания: "Заметьте время доставки телеграммы" и "Наймите кэб и поезжайте в Гринхилт, там сделайте остановку у паба "Королевский Лев".

Я с досадой подумал, что мой верный револьвер остался в Лондоне. Если мы будем иметь дело с завсегдатаями подозрительных заведений, то оружие могло бы прийтись кстати.

Без четверти пять мы въехали в деревню Гринхилт и остановились у местного паба (кстати, достаточно приличного). Почти в тот же момент высокий тип, подпиравший стену паба, направился к нам. Я решил, что он должен передать мне дальнейшие указания Холмса, и высунулся наружу.

– Уотсон, подвиньтесь, – скомандовал тип голосом Холмса и резво вскочил в кэб. – Поезжайте к господскому дому, направо от развилки!

– Холмс, чёрт бы побрал ваши трюки, – не удержался я, глядя, как мой друг приводит себя в порядок и снова становится узнаваемым. – Что вы здесь делаете?

– Потом я вам всё расскажу, обещаю. Удалось ли вам узнать сегодня что-нибудь важное?

Я поспешно поведал историю об испанском наследстве и о загадке с датой смерти миссис Рэдли.

– Что ж, теперь всё ясно, – сказал мой друг. – Какая ужасная, ужасная история, Уотсон!

– Так вы знаете, что случилось с миссис Рэдли?

– Почти наверняка. Но мы уже подъезжаем к дому, так что рассказ подождёт – возможно, нам ещё удастся кое-что исправить.

– Вы хотите увидеть Эпфорда?

– Совершенно не хочу и рассчитываю этого избежать.

Мы оставили кэб у подъездной аллеи с наказом дождаться нас и обещанием щедрой платы.

Дом Эпфорда был старинным двухэтажным строением из тёмного камня; в отдалении виднелись конюшни, а чуть ближе к главному зданию – небольшой флигель. К моему удивлению, Холмс направился не к парадному входу, а нашёл себе наблюдательный пункт в тени стены, окружавшей парк.

– Телеграф в Гринхилте работает отлично, – заметил мой друг себе под нос, когда по дороге к дому пробежал подросток-посыльный.

Мы увидели, как посыльный позвонил у входа, отдал телеграмму и ушёл, а через пару минут в доме началось волнение – в окнах первого этажа вспыхнул свет, из дома к конюшне побежали слуги, и через короткое время ко входу был подан экипаж. Из дома быстрым шагом вышел Эпфорд, и я даже издали видел, какое бледное и встревоженное у него лицо.

– Как вы думаете, что случилось? – спросил я шёпотом.

– Он получил телеграмму, что на его племянницу было совершено новое покушение, – ответил Холмс. – Не тревожьтесь, это неправда: я сам составил текст, а отправитель – Майкрофт.

– Но зачем?..

– Чтобы расчистить путь. Наш выход, Уотсон, – как только экипаж Эпфорда скрылся из виду, Холмс бросился бежать, но не к главному зданию, а к флигелю. В большом доме свет на первом этаже погас, слуги вернулись к своим делам, всё затихло.

Во флигеле светилось только одно окно.

Скользящим шагом Холмс двинулся вокруг строения, снова напомнив мне в этот момент охотничьего пса. Обнаружив дверь чёрного хода, детектив извлёк из-под плаща набор подозрительно выглядевших инструментов и принялся копаться в замке.

– Если планировали взлом, могли бы предупредить меня, чтоб взял револьвер, – шёпотом укорил я Холмса. – Чтобы быть достойным ваших криминальных талантов.

– Вы недооцениваете себя, Уотсон, – парировал мой друг, – вы и без оружия вполне годитесь в подельники. – Дверь наконец поддалась его усилиям, и мы вошли.

Какой-то шум и стук донёсся до нас из глубины дома, и Холмс ринулся вперёд, я последовал за ним. Дверь одной из комнат была распахнута настежь, и мы влетели туда.

Нашим глазам предстала уютная дамская гостиная – со столиком, накрытым для чая, с рукоделием на софе. На полу лежала без чувств средних лет женщина, судя по платью, служанка. Я тут же склонился над ней, а Холмс кинулся вглубь гостиной, заглядывая в двери смежных с нею комнат, но через минуту вернулся.

– Её чем-то оглушили, но всё в порядке, она уже приходит в себя, – сказал я.

– Да, пленница ударила её вот этим, – бросил Холмс, поднимая с пола тяжёлый подсвечник. – Видимо, ей сказали о причине спешного отъезда Эпфорда, и в приступе волнения и отчаянья несчастная бросилась на свою охранницу с первым, что попалось ей под руку.

– Пленница?..

– Конечно! Посмотрите на окна и двери, Уотсон!

Я посмотрел – и только сейчас увидел, что за весёленькими занавесками на окнах стоят прочные кованые решётки, а дверь обита железом, как в кладовой, и кроме дверного замка на ней имеется наружный засов.

Оглушённая женщина тем временем очнулась и оттолкнула меня, когда я попытался помочь ей сесть.  
– Кто вы такие? – спросила она хрипло.

– Неважно, кто мы такие, – сказал Холмс, – важно, где сейчас леди, которая здесь была. Вы знаете, куда она могла направиться? Говорите скорее, иначе может случиться несчастье!

Женщина смерила нас испытующим взглядом и сказала:

– Ладно, вы вроде как джентльмены, надеюсь, знаете, что делаете. Энн Моррис – так её звать – она сумасшедшая, но хитрая, очень хитрая – скорее всего, пойдёт в деревню, там на постоялом дворе можно нанять экипаж. Она хитрая, так что могла вытащить у хозяина деньги, когда он приходил её повидать.

– Уотсон, скорее! – крикнул мне Холмс уже на бегу. – Мы должны найти её, иначе события станут непредсказуемыми!  
Но когда мы выбежали к месту, где нас должен был дожидаться кэб, то обнаружили, что там пусто. Я уже готов был разразиться гневной тирадой в адрес кэбмена, как Холмс запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

– Господи, Уотсон, она просто великолепна! Угнала наш кэб!

– Кто, Энн Моррис?

– Да нет же! Неужели вы до сих пор не догадались? Миссис Рэдли!

Холмс сорвался с места и побежал по направлению к деревушке, которую мы проехали полчаса назад. Стараясь не отставать от моего длинноногого друга, я услышал, как он на бегу бормочет себе под нос:

– А я-то хорош! Почему не подумал, что ей скажут про телеграмму? Глупец, глупец!

Холмс как ураган налетел на владельца постоялого двора; у того не было ни шанса устоять перед этой неукротимой энергией, и четверть часа спустя мы уже выехали в Бирмингем в нанятом экипаже.

– Холмс, – взмолился я, – утолите наконец моё любопытство! Сейчас от вас уже ничего не зависит – до Бирмингема час пути, так что умерьте своё нетерпение и расскажите мне уже, в чём там дело!

Холмс вздохнул и прекратил отбивать нервный ритм пальцами по обивке сиденья.

– Вы правы. До Уайтчёрч мы нигде не сможем сократить путь, так что моё нетерпение бессмысленно. С чего мне начать рассказ, Уотсон?

– Объясните мне, чему мы с вами только что стали свидетелями.

– Ах. Тогда мне придётся вначале поведать о тех событиях, что произошли значительно раньше – лет тринадцать, нет, даже четырнадцать тому назад.

– Я весь внимание, Холмс.

– Итак, примерно четырнадцать лет тому назад миссис Рэдли решила уйти от своего мужа. Мы с вами видели этого джентльмена – хотя вряд ли его можно так назвать – так что её решение вполне понятно. До определённого времени брат миссис Рэдли оказывал ей поддержку, пока не узнал что-то, чего не мог одобрить. Полагаю, она захотела не просто разъехаться, но подать на развод.

– Боже мой...

– Да, шаг отчаянный. Даже в случае благоприятного решения ей пришлось бы ждать, возможно, годы. Прибавьте к этому пятно на репутации семьи... короче, мистер Эпфорд встал на сторону зятя. Думаю, решающую роль сыграла угроза в случае развода отнять у неё дочь. Женщина вернулась к мужу, и казалось, тем всё и кончилось – во всяком случае, так помнят эту историю некоторые знакомые Майкрофта.

– Но на самом деле не кончилось?

– Нет, положение Сары Рэдли стало только хуже. Муж был уверен, что ради дочери она стерпит что угодно, но вскоре у неё появилась ещё одна причина добиваться развода – она полюбила другого человека. И судя по реакции её брата, этот человек был ей далеко не ровней – скажем, слугой. Рэдли был в ярости и грозился убить жену. А Эпфорд был готов на всё, чтобы спасти семью от позора; нет, всё-таки почти на всё – кроме убийства. Хотя по мне, убийство было бы милосерднее...

– Господи, Холмс, что с ней произошло?

Мой друг пристально посмотрел на меня.

– Уотсон, разве название "Гринхилт" вам ни о чём не говорит?

Я нахмурился, слова Холмса заставили меня напрячь память. Что-то, связанное с медициной...

Гринхилт, Гринхилт... Убежище...

– Конечно!.. Пансионат для душевнобольных!

– Да, в нескольких милях от деревни, – кивнул Холмс. – Так вот, вчера лакей в доме Рэдли вспомнил, что среди почты было письмо Эпфорду с обратным адресом "Пансионат "Гринхилт" – и такие письма он получал регулярно. Что понятно, ведь мистер Эпфорд больше пятнадцати лет является главным попечителем пансионата.

По моей спине пробежал холодок.

– Холмс, только не говорите, что...

– Да, Уотсон. Он запер свою сестру на десять лет в сумасшедший дом, чтобы на репутацию семьи не пало и тени скандала.

Не знаю, была бы для меня такая судьба хуже смерти, как для Холмса, или нет, но при мысли об этом я содрогнулся от ужаса.

Холмс помолчал, затем попросил у меня сигару и резкими, отрывистыми движениями, выдававшими его волнение, закурил её. Я последовал его примеру.

– Конечно, – продолжил мой друг через пару минут, – Гринхилт – не Бедлам; это больница для обеспеченных, да и Эпфорд постарался создать для сестры самые комфортные условия. Но – десять лет... я едва выдержал полдня.

– Вы?.. полдня?.. Как вы там оказались, ради всего святого!

– Майкрофт решил сдать меня туда. Привёз сегодня утром, но к обеду, по счастью, передумал, – заявил мой друг. – Как раз когда я всё выяснил. Очень удачно совпало, не правда ли, Уотсон?

– Вы невозможны! – я затянулся и почувствовал, как моя голова проясняется. – Но почему десять лет? Ведь миссис Рэдли исчезла из дома тринадцать лет назад, по словам дочери и служанки, да и по вашему рассказу выходит так.

– Потому что последние три года Эпфорд держал её не в больнице, а у себя дома, во флигеле – там, где мы сегодня были.

– Почему?

– Я не уверен, надеюсь, Эпфорд нам сможет объяснить, – мрачно улыбнулся Холмс. – Моё предположение таково: в это время Рэдли зачем-то понадобилось, чтоб его жена умерла официально – может быть, он собрался жениться, хотя вряд ли; скорее, какая-то махинация с наследством – возможно, он получал доступ к какой-то части средств лишь в случае её смерти. Рэдли принялся давить на шурина, и в конце концов Эпфорд сломался. Но он не совершил убийства, а подменил документы Сары на документы умершей пациентки – видимо, сироты, попавшей в Гринхилт благодаря чьей-нибудь благотворительности, и которую никто не стал бы искать. Так миссис Рэдли превратилась в Энн Моррис. Опасаясь, что Рэдли узнает, Эпфорд забрал "Энн" к себе. Он пытался устроить её как можно лучше, постоянно навещал – вспомните дорого обставленную гостиную (с решётками на окнах) и чай, накрытый на двоих. Но при этом держал её под замком и приставил к ней охранницу, верившую, что она сторожит сумасшедшую. Весьма своеобразная любовь к сестре, не находите?

Я только головой покачал. – А что же было дальше?

– А дальше каким-то образом – я не уверен, как именно – её увидела Ханна Робинс. Ханна ведь родом из этих мест и служила у Сары Эпфорд ещё до её замужества.

– Как вы это узнали?

– Из рассказа экономки. Она упомянула, что неделю назад Ханна брала трёхдневный отпуск, чтоб съездить на родину, в Гринхилт. Так или иначе, они как-то увиделись, и Ханна узнала, что её госпожа жива.

– А потом начались покушения на Юджинию, – сказал я печально. – Над женщинами этой семьи висит какой-то злой рок!

– Ах, Уотсон, Уотсон... – сказал Холмс ещё более печально. – Вы неподражаемы. Совершенно верное наблюдение и абсолютно неверный вывод.

И не успел я рта открыть для протеста, как мой энергичный друг высунулся из экипажа и закричал сидевшему на козлах вознице:

– Сворачивайте налево, мы срежем пять миль! И может быть, не опоздаем, и трагедии не произойдёт!

Для меня и по сей день остаётся тайной, откуда Шерлок Холмс так хорошо знал дороги в тех местах, но благодаря его подсказкам мы немало сократили путь. Когда наш экипаж въезжал в Бирмингем, уже смеркалось, но я был уверен, что мы отставали от кэба с миссис Рэдли не так уж сильно.

Повинуясь указаниям Холмса, возница высадил нас у дома Рэдли. Детектив выпрыгнул из экипажа и заколотил в дверь, оставив меня расплачиваться. Полный нетерпения лишь немногим менее, чем Холмс, я сунул вознице деньги и ринулся вслед за своим другом. Уже знакомый нам лакей впустил нас, и Холмс, влетев внутрь, сразу же выпалил:  
– Где леди, которая вошла в этот дом четверть часа назад?

– В малой гостиной, сэр, с мисс Рэдли, – ответил тот растерянно, но одновременно с его последним словом из правой части дома раздался выстрел и женский вскрик. Холмс сорвался с места, я – за ним, и через несколько мгновений, которые понадобились нам, чтоб добежать до малой гостиной, перед нами предстала душераздирающая картина.

На полу лежал, залитый кровью, мистер Эпфорд; рана была с левой стороны груди, и одного взгляда мне хватило, чтобы понять – это конец. Возле него, тщетно пытаясь приподнять голову несчастного, стояла на коленях бледная женщина в тёмном платье. На кушетке в углу гостиной я увидел бесчувственную мисс Рэдли и поддерживающую её верную Ханну; поскольку ни на одной из них не было следов крови, то я решил, что у девушки был простой обморок. И наконец, в глубине комнаты виднелась распахнутая дверь, через которую, очевидно, и выбежал убийца.

 

– Уотсон, останьтесь здесь! – крикнул Холмс, бросаясь следом. Сознавая опасность, грозившую моему другу, я хотел было последовать за ним, но в его голосе звучала такая настойчивость, что мне оставалось лишь подчиниться. Я понимал, что женщин нельзя оставить без защиты, когда в доме находится вооружённый убийца. На выстрел подоспели слуги; едва я успел раскрыть рот, чтоб отправить одного из них за полицией, как мы услышали из холла грохот и леденящий душу крик.

Я не помнил, как домчался до холла – и там, на чёрно-белом каменном полу под лестницей, лежало изломанное тело хозяина дома, мистера Рэдли, а в нескольких ярдах от него – пистолет. Я коснулся шеи, не очень-то надеясь на чудо, – и конечно, пульса не было. – Я не успел перехватить его, – сказал Холмс с верха лестницы. – Какой-то дюйм, и я поймал бы его за сюртук, но...

– Это не ваша вина, – отозвался я. – Он пил с утра, вот и не смог удержать равновесие. Обычная история, если бы не пистолет.

Мне на память пришли слова Холмса, сказанные им по дороге в Бирмингем: "предотвратить трагедию". Нам это всё-таки не удалось – два человека сегодня расстались с жизнью.

– Но зачем, зачем ему понадобилось убивать своего шурина?.. – пробормотал я.

Холмс спустился ко мне по лестнице. – Он стрелял не в него, а в жену, или даже в призрак жены, как он считал. Брат просто загородил её собой. При всем том, на что Эпфорд обрёк несчастную, он всё же не желал её смерти. Правда, вряд ли он думал, что Рэдли и правда выстрелит. Идёмте, друг мой, нам нужно довести эту печальную историю до точки.

За полицией уже послали. Леди перебрались из ставшей местом преступления малой гостиной в соседнюю комнату. Когда мы с Холмсом вошли, женщина в тёмном – миссис Рэдли – сидела рядом с Юджинией, держа её за руки, обе женщины были заплаканы, но их лица сияли таким божественным светом, какой редко удаётся увидеть в обычных человеческих чертах. Миссис Рэдли сжала руки Юджинии и встала нам навстречу. Сейчас я заметил сходство её черт с дочерью и такой же благородный профиль, как у её брата; в молодости Сара Эпфорд, должно быть, была поразительной красавицей.

– Мистер Шерлок Холмс, доктор Уотсон, – сказала она, – я умоляю вас о большой услуге...

 

Следующие полчаса нам с Холмсом пришлось давать показания местной полиции. Ни Холмс, ни я не упомянули ни словом о миссис Рэдли. Мы приехали, объяснил мой друг, потому что решили отказаться от дела, для которого нас нанял мистер Эпфорд. Нет, мы не присутствовали в момент убийства, но доктор Уотсон может подтвердить, что мистер Рэдли с утра был в состоянии, которое к вечеру могло привести его к делириуму. О, конечно. Очевидно, это несчастный случай, а не преступление. Двойной несчастный случай, оттого ещё более трагический. Бедная девушка. Нет, мы не знаем, кто та женщина, что была в гостиной вместе с мисс Рэдли и её служанкой, мы видели её в первый раз. Мисс Моррис, говорите? Нет, никогда не слышал. А вы, Уотсон?

– Вы спрашивали о какой-то леди, когда вошли в дом? И очень спешили? – уточнил у нас рослый и плечистый местный инспектор, из которого можно было бы выкроить двух Лестрейдов. Я растерянно промычал что-то, а Холмс ответил без малейшей заминки:

– Не о какой-то, а о мисс Рэдли, разумеется. Лакей что-то не так понял? И да, разумеется, мы спешили, – он бросил горестный взгляд на каминные часы, – предпоследний поезд на Лондон ушёл полчаса назад. Не будете ли вы так любезны отпустить нас прежде, чем мы опоздаем на последний?

Почти всю дорогу домой я молчал, осмысливая произошедшее.

– Одного не могу понять, – сказал я наконец. – Холмс, кто же совершал покушения на мисс Юджинию? Её отцу, каким бы он ни был негодяем, смерть дочери была невыгодна – её наследство перешло бы испанской родне. Дядя её обожал и не имел никаких причин её убивать. Жених тоже не имел мотива, родня жениха не возражала против брака. Кто мог желать ей смерти?

Холмс улыбнулся.

– Здесь, дорогой мой Уотсон, как это ни странно, за покушениями стоял тот, кто вовсе не желал ей смерти. Более того – все это совершалось из любви. Мисс Юджинии ничего не угрожало.

– Что? Покушения из любви?.. Холмс, в жизни не слышал ничего более странного!

– И тем не менее это так. Смотрите сами. На улице её отталкивают с дороги и уверяют, что спасли её от проезжающего экипажа – между тем сама девушка никакого экипажа не заметила. Сцену очень просто разыграть, и если нет свидетелей, то "спасённый" тоже поверит в то, что всё было так, как ему рассказали.

– Холмс, – медленно сказал я, – то есть тогда, на улице, когда спасли меня из-под колёс, вы меня тоже разыграли?  
Детективу достало совести слегка смутиться.

– Простите, друг мой, я не хотел причинить вам никакого вреда, но моя гипотеза требовала срочной проверки. А что, если я ошибался, и на самом деле молодой леди грозила настоящая опасность?

Я нахмурился, но меня снедало любопытство, и я никогда не мог долго сердиться на своего неисправимого друга.  
– А как же другие покушения?

– Ну, Уотсон, история с поджогом просто смешна. Стоило войти в спальню леди, поджечь занавески и сразу же позвать на помощь – вот и готово второе покушение. Для девушки опять же ни тени опасности.

– Вы думаете... что всё подстраивала Ханна? Но для чего, во имя всего святого?

– Заметьте, друг мой, что всё началось с того момента, когда Ханна съездила в отпуск на родину и каким-то образом (досадно, что у меня не было времени расспросить их об этом) увиделась с миссис Рэдли. Она не только выяснила, что её хозяйка жива, но и рассказала той, что мисс Юджиния помолвлена и собирается выйти замуж. Это чрезвычайно встревожило миссис Рэдли: она была уверена, что её муж пойдёт на всё, чтобы сорвать брак дочери и не лишиться денег. Возможно, она боялась повторения собственной истории...

– Какой ужас, Холмс! Неужели это возможно?

Холмс задумчиво покачал головой.

– Эпфорд вряд ли пошёл бы на это. Но в душе Рэдли, возможно, жили такие демоны, о которых знала лишь его жена. Так или иначе, она внушила свою тревогу Ханне, и они вместе придумали план с инсценированными покушениями.

– Но зачем?..

– Чтобы привлечь внимание. Если к Юджинии будет приковано внимание детективов или полиции, то Рэдли не рискнёт затеять что-либо противозаконное, решили миссис Рэдли с Ханной. А ещё они надеялись встревожить жениха и заставить его забрать девушку из дома к каким-нибудь своим родственникам – и тем спасти.

– Подумать только, Холмс. – Я поражённо покачал головой. – Но как вы догадались?..

– Третье покушение, – сказал Холмс. – Вы же помните: яд в пище, счастливо прервавшая обед телеграмма, чудесное спасение?

– Яда не было?

– О, конечно, был, врач ведь его обнаружил. Просто в еду его добавили после того, как мисс Юджиния встала из-за стола. Телеграмму специально принесли в это время – не обошлось без Ханны, конечно. Помните, я просил вас заметить время доставки телеграммы от Майкрофта? Уверен, оно было обычным; телеграмма же от Арнольда Торнхилла, судя по отметкам, шла семь часов.

– Но если мисс Рэдли не отравилась... то она участвовала в спектакле?

Холмс чуть скривил губы.

– Поскольку два покушения не заставили отца и дядю начать расследование, понадобилось третье. Но Ханна побоялась экспериментировать с ядом. Доза нужна была такая, чтобы вызвать симптомы отравления, но при этом не представлять никакой серьёзной опасности. Не желая рисковать, служанка рассказала всё Юджинии, и дальше они действовали вместе.

– И всё же, как?..

– Вы помните, когда мы были в комнате молодой леди, я отодвинул занавесь на окне и не удержался от восклицания?  
– Когда увидели бродягу?

Мой друг рассмеялся.

– Не было там никакого бродяги, Уотсон. Мне нужно было чем-то объяснить свою реакцию и не дать женщинам заметить, что я увидел на подоконнике за шторой.

– Что же там было, Холмс?

– Десерт со взбитыми сливками.

– Десерт со взбитыми сливками?..

– Да. Леди спрятала его туда, когда мы вошли. Она лакомилась своим любимым блюдом в спальне, потому что не могла спуститься к столу. Скажите мне, дорогой доктор, как характерно для жертвы тяжёлого отравления на следующий день есть взбитые сливки?

– Холмс, вы поразительны, – сказал я. – Как же я, врач, этого не понял?

– О, вы были преисполнены сочувствия к несчастной юной леди и не склонны испытывать подозрения, – сказал детектив. – Кроме того, мы видели "жертву отравления" на следующий день, когда ей стало "получше", а местного доктора она одурачила сходу. Полагаю, симптомы были расписаны чрезвычайно убедительно, в соответствии с описаниями господина Флобера.

– Флобера?

– Мисс Рэдли – девушка свободомыслящая, и среди её книг на столике было издание "Мадам Бовари".

– Конечно!.. Отравление главной героини мышьяком!.. – я хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Ловко, не правда ли?.. Что за женщины в этой семье! – сказал Холмс одобрительно, и эта фраза стала достойным финалом расследования.

Но что касается куда более запутанной истории моих чувств по отношению к Холмсу, тут до финала было ещё далеко – и я не мог и предположить, какие сюрпризы ждали меня впереди.

Хотя стремительный ход расследования и отвлёк меня от мысли переменить течение своей жизни, позже сомнения вернулись снова.

Не было ли моё решение после возвращения Холмса переселиться на Бейкер-стрит чересчур поспешным? Любой здравомыслящий человек вначале продал бы практику, и лишь потом перебрался на другую квартиру; я же сделал всё ровно наоборот: немедленно переехал к Холмсу и начал подыскивать, кто бы избавил меня от практики. Я понимал, за чем гнался: после горя и потерь последних лет мне хотелось вернуться в прежние счастливые годы. И конечно, обретя снова своего дорогого друга наяву и во плоти, я не желал выпускать его из виду ни на один день.

Но увы, нельзя вернуть ушедшее время. Что-то изменилось в наших отношениях с Холмсом, и совместная жизнь уже не была столь беззаботной. Я заметил за собой, что стал более зависим от слов своего друга, чем это было раньше; то, что семь лет назад я пропустил бы мимо ушей, теперь меня задевало, а порой и ранило.

Но и сам Холмс держался со мной сейчас чуть иначе. Я не мог понять, в чём заключалось различие, пока судьба не свела меня с моим старым приятелем и однополчанином, майором Таунсендом.

Мы встретились случайно, радостно приветствовали друг друга и договорились вместе пообедать; затем провели вместе весь вечер, воздавая должное прекрасному испанскому вину, и я должен сознаться, что давно не разговаривал ни с кем столь свободно и с таким лёгким сердцем. Мы вспоминали наши былые дни, трагические и забавные случаи из армейской жизни, общих приятелей и знакомых, и чем дальше, тем наша беседа становилась всё вольнее. Между делом Таунсенд поддразнивал меня моими успехами у прекрасного пола (сильно преувеличенными полковыми сплетниками).

– А что сталось с лейтенантом Ф.? – спросил я, чтоб сменить тему разговора.

– Убит случайной пулей во время волнений в Пенджабе, бедняга.

– Очень жаль, он был славным парнем, – в моём голосе прозвучала искренняя печаль: Ф. всегда мне нравился своей смелостью и добросердечием.

– Он был к вам неравнодушен, вы ведь знаете, – сказал Таунсенд, – сохнул по вам, как девица.

Да, Ф. был из тех, кто интересовался собственным полом, но ко мне это не имело никакого отношения. Майор явно переусердствовал с вином.

– Будет вам нести чушь, старина.

– Я так и думал, что вы не замечали, – кивнул Таунсенд, – хотя Ф. был уверен, что вы игнорировали его флирт.

– Там не было никакого флирта!

– Он всё время старался встать к вам как можно ближе и коснуться при любой возможности. Господи, Уотсон, вы что, были слепы?

– Глупости, майор!

– Думайте как хотите, дружище, – пожал плечами Таунсенд и заговорил о другом.

В кэбе по пути домой я попытался припомнить, правда ли поведение Ф. было таким, как думал майор, но неожиданно мои мысли свернули на более важный для меня предмет. Я понял, что изменилось в манерах Холмса по сравнению с прежним временем!

Прежде он всё время, казалось, находился рядом со мной, близко-близко. Порой это меня раздражало, порой смущало, но чаще всего я просто списывал всё на уникальную натуру Холмса, для которого светские приличия и манеры были лишь обременительным хламом и которые он с наслаждением отбрасывал прочь в своём обиталище. Я был, в конце концов, частью привычного ему образа жизни, так что со мной не требовалось церемониться.

Он часто мог встать за спинкой моего кресла, и наклонившись, читать газету через моё плечо. Или одной рукой обнять меня за плечи, увлекая к окну посмотреть на какой-то любопытный объект его дедукции. Или сидеть перед камином с трубкой и бокалом бренди так близко ко мне, что наши колени соприкасались. А эта его привычка отпускать замечания вполголоса, почти уткнувшись губами в ухо, отчего у меня мурашки пробегали по спине!..

Так вот, всё это осталось в прошлом. Вряд ли за прошедшие годы Холмс стал ревностнее относиться к соблюдению приличий; выходит, он стал иначе относиться ко мне.

Если на минуту, всего лишь на минуту допустить, что Таунсенд был прав и то был флирт... тогда получается, что до моей женитьбы, до Рейхенбаха, Шерлок Холмс проявлял ко мне чувственный интерес?

Моя голова закружилась; я не знал, что об этом думать, и решил не думать вовсе. Увы, легче сказать, чем сделать, и в последующие дни я не раз ловил себя на том, что смотрю на своего друга новыми глазами. При этом я понимал, что мои соображения основаны на чрезвычайно эфемерных основаниях, и что я, вполне вероятно, делаю из себя полного дурака, размышляя о том, чего на самом деле нет.

 

Увы, дальше стало только хуже.

Когда в ходе нового дела (в итоге оказавшегося банальной кражей драгоценностей) я увидел, как Холмс стоит нос к носу с молодым румяным констеблем, выстреливая в него вопросами, то меня тут же окатило волной жара, а во рту я ощутил едкую горечь. Неужели моего друга привлекла эта румяная простота? До самого конца расследования я следил за детективом, как ястреб, пропуская мимо ушей всё, что относилось к делу, и вполне заслужив пренебрежительный взгляд от полицейского инспектора.

Потом было дело о золотом пенсне и русских революционерах, которое я описал в рассказе, но сознаюсь – куда больше, чем тайна убийства секретаря, меня заботил вопрос, насколько велика привязанность Холмса к Стэнли Хопкинсу. О, я знал, что мой друг ему симпатизирует, мне Стэнли тоже нравился. Но вспоминая, как Холмс кладёт руку на плечо молодого человека, приглашая его переночевать на диване в нашей гостиной, стало на несколько дней моим дневным кошмаром – стоило мне отвлечься от происходящего, как я снова и снова видел эту сцену.

Я замечал все прикосновения, расточаемые Холмсом – от случайных до дружеских. Он никогда не был щедр с людьми на, скажем так, физические знаки внимания; но я ловил каждый мимолётный жест и добавлял его к своему списку. Это был список того, чего я лишился, того, что я потерял.

Когда Холмс исчез из дома на несколько дней, предупредив меня и миссис Хадсон, что причин беспокоиться нет, я понял, что отчаянно ревную своего друга.

До злосчастного разговора с К., до встряхнувшего меня дела о трёх покушениях, до хмельных откровений майора Таунсенда я решил бы, что мой друг либо занимается сбором информации для какого-то дела в образе капитана Бэзила (или другой своей личине), либо удовлетворяет свои физические нужды наиболее неромантическим путём, за деньги. И решив так, я спокойно ждал бы его возвращения.

Сейчас же мой мозг изнемогал, заполненный картинами того, как Холмс может проводить это время в обществе мужчин – знакомых мне или незнакомых, давних любовников или партнёров на одну ночь, а то и продажных; все они были покорны ему, подчинялись и отдавались. Да и как кто-то мог перед ним устоять, если бы он только захотел этого человека? Такая энергия, сила и воля, такой блестящий ум и сухощавое, поджарое, сильное тело...

Я знал, что болен, и знал, чем именно. Но все мои медицинские познания не могли даровать мне исцеления.

 

Я так и не написал рассказа про дело о трёх покушениях. Холмс, много раз выражавший достаточно прохладное отношение к моим литературным опытам, тем не менее держал их в поле зрения и уже пару раз спросил, почему этот случай не заинтересовал меня – "там же было множество "эффектных моментов", столь ценимых вами, Уотсон", – я в ответ пробормотал что-то маловразумительное о капризах вдохновения. Правда заключалась в том, что для меня это дело теперь навсегда было окутано флёром моего зарождавшегося влечения к Холмсу. В то время я не отдавал себе отчёта, но взлёты и падения моего настроения во время расследования были вызваны именно этим ещё неосознанным чувством.

Я всегда любил его – как друга. Но после трёх этих ужасных лет, когда я потерял сначала своего лучшего и самого дорогого друга, а потом любимую жену и нерождённого ребёнка, с чудесным возвращением Холмса вся моя любовь, преданность и нежность теперь достались ему во всей полноте. У меня не осталось никого, кроме него. Я думал, что после своих потерь не смогу уже полюбить никого, что мои чувства навеки остыли; а на самом деле я не мог полюбить снова, ибо моя любовь была отдана, просто я не осознавал этого.

К сожалению, осознание не сделало мою жизнь проще.

Я мог молчать и жить рядом с Холмсом, изводя себя ревностью и вожделением – да, вожделением.

Мог уйти и лишить себя всякой радости, а Холмса – пусть небольшой, но обычно весьма своевременной помощи в его работе; я помнил с полдюжины случаев, когда мой верный револьвер спас детективу жизнь. И пока мне доставляло огромное удовольствие думать, что я был ему полезен, мысль о том, что меня может не оказаться рядом с Холмсом в следующий раз и я могу потерять его снова – о господи, снова!.. нет, думать об этом рационально я был не в состоянии.

И наконец, я мог поговорить со своим другом в открытую.

Если он действительно имел ту же склонность, которую так внезапно открыл в себе я, и хотя бы отчасти разделял мои чувства, то жизнь моя осветилась бы счастьем – пусть трудным, тайным, запретным, но для меня – настоящим.  
Если б оказалось, что я не привлекаю Холмса, то я сумел бы с этим смириться. По крайней мере, он будет знать о моих чувствах; не нужно больше притворяться и прятать их от него. Я знал, что этот исход оставлял мне надежду, ведь я всегда мог тешить себя мечтой, что однажды Холмс увидит во мне больше, чем друга.

Но что если я ошибался? Что, если все мои рассуждения основывались на ложной посылке и Холмс будет возмущён и разгневан тем, что я о нём вообразил? Будет ужасно, если я разрушу дружбу между нами из-за беспочвенных измышлений. "Не лучше ли довольствоваться тем, что у меня есть дружба и доверие дорогого мне человека?" – спрашивал я себя, но тут же снова возвращался к адской карусели из ревности, желания и страха.

Я не знал, что делать, и старался проводить как можно больше времени без Холмса, тем более, что моя врачебная практика как раз предоставляла для этого возможность. В Лондоне случилась вспышка кори, и я был загружен работой.

Как раз в это время некий молодой врач по имени Вернер предложил мне продать практику ему. Ещё месяц назад я принял бы его предложение как манну небесную; но сейчас, не зная, как повернётся моя жизнь в ближайшем будущем, я заколебался. Если мне придётся покинуть Бейкер-стрит, то возможно, лишь работа и будет спасать меня от беспросветного отчаяния и придаст смысл моему тусклому существованию. Я пообещал доктору Вернеру дать ответ через несколько дней.

К концу недели почти у всех моих пациентов болезнь пошла на спад, и я мог наконец никуда не спешить, позволив себе неторопливый завтрак и долгое чтение газет после него. Холмс появился из своей спальни, когда я уже закончил трапезу. Он кутался в свой халат, будто испытывая холод, и явно был в не лучшем расположении духа. Проигнорировав завтрак, мой друг ограничился чаем, и я на минуту оторвался от "Таймс", чтобы окинуть его испытующим взглядом.

– У вас новое дело, Холмс?

– Ничего нового после того случая со Страдивари.

– Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Почему я обязан себя как-то чувствовать? – сварливо отозвался Холмс. – Мне достаточно знать, что мой разум и моё тело работают как обычно.

– Вы невыносимы, – сказал я. – Я спрашиваю, здоровы ли вы? Обычно вы не отказываетесь от завтрака, если только не погрузились в новое дело.

– Мне надо решить одну загадку. Это не для расследования.

Пожав плечами, я вернулся к газете. Вскоре одно из частных объявлений приковало к себе моё внимание.

– Мисс Рэдли и её жених решили не откладывать свадьбу из-за траура. Интересно, что будет с миссис Рэдли? Или, официально, с Энн Моррис – ведь так она решила себя называть, попросив нас сохранить её тайну ради будущего дочери.

Холмс, недовольный тем, что я прервал его размышления, нетерпеливо вздохнул.

– Почему вас волнуют такие незначительные вещи, Уотсон? С "Энн Моррис" всё благополучно – она встретилась со своим бывшим возлюбленным, обвенчалась с ним и уехала жить на континент. Полагаю, вы можете считать, что она счастлива.

– Холмс, это правда?.. Какой прекрасный и поэтически справедливый финал для столь мрачной истории! – воскликнул я.

– Сантименты, – пробормотал мой друг пренебрежительно.

– Постойте-ка, а откуда вы об этом знаете, мой друг? – спросил я. – Сама миссис Рэдли считала, что её возлюбленный погиб в Ост-Индии. Как она смогла его отыскать?

Великий детектив, устроившийся с трубкой в кресле возле камина, не удостоил меня ответом. Но возле уголка его губ появилась крошечная морщинка, выдавая едва наметившуюся улыбку. Я опустил газету, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло. Неужели... да нет, не может быть, для чего ему браться за столь рутинное дело, не таящее в себе ни загадок, ни вызова?

– Это же вы нашли его, не так ли?

Мой друг небрежно махнул рукой, показывая, что не хочет обсуждать такие пустяки.

– Холмс, – сказал я негромко, – помните, когда я написал о Рейхенбахе, я назвал вас... – горло моё перехватило, но я договорил: – самым благородным и самым мудрым из всех известных мне людей? Так вот, я готов повторять эти слова снова и снова.

– Тогда почему вы хотите снова покинуть меня, Уотсон? – ответил Холмс так же тихо, повернувшись и напряжённо глядя на меня.

– Покинуть вас? – повторил я в замешательстве.

– Не делайте вид, что не поняли! – Холмс резко поднялся из кресла и начал расхаживать по гостиной. – Последние две недели вы меня избегали. Вы просматривали объявления о сдаче квартир. Чем вас не устраивает Бейкер-стрит, если только не соседством со мной? Мои привычки не смущали вас раньше, не думаю, что я или вы настолько изменились. И если вы действительно считаете меня благородным и мудрым, то почему не хотите жить со мной? Я знаю, что вы склоняетесь к тому, чтобы не продавать практику, а значит, передумали всецело заниматься расследованиями. Что случилось? Вы снова решили жениться? Нет, невозможно, я бы знал! Вы не могли бы скрыть это от меня, а я не вижу никаких намёков, никаких свидетельств, ничего!

– Помилуйте, Холмс... – я был потрясён, и на этот раз не примером его дедукции, а вспышкой эмоций, направленных на меня.

– Так почему вы бросаете меня, Уотсон?

Я сделал глубокий вдох и решил, что время пришло. Надо разрубить наконец этот узел.

– Я вас не бросаю. Что касается квартиры и практики – это на крайний случай, и я всей душой надеюсь, что его не будет. Но вначале я хотел бы задать вам один вопрос.

– Задавайте.

– Холмс, вы... вы инверт?

 

Выговорив это, я зажмурился, в ужасе от содеянного. Я не мог, не мог смотреть на лицо своего друга в этот момент, не мог заставить себя увидеть на его лице потрясение и возмущение.

Прошло несколько секунд, самых долгих в моей жизни – не считая тех, когда я очнулся в госпитале после ранения и ждал, пока старик Макговерн скажет мне, какова моя судьба.

Наконец я услышал шелест шёлкового халата: Холмс пошевелился.

– Что может измениться после моего ответа? – спросил он очень спокойно, и я, потрясённый его тоном, открыл глаза.  
Он и внешне был совершенно спокоен – тем особым спокойствием, которое демонстрировал под дулом направленного на него пистолета.

Я помедлил и сказал, ничего уже не пытаясь скрыть:

– Я смогу понять, как жить дальше.

Холмс сделал быстрый вдох и сказал:

– Ну что ж, Уотсон, это ваше право. Да, формально я – инверт.

Мы замерли, глядя друг на друга, и я совершенно механически переспросил:

– Формально?

– Да, ибо после исследования своей природы в юности я на долгие годы утратил интерес к чувственным удовольствиям, поскольку интеллектуальные давали мне большее наслаждение. Так что в течение многих лет я мог бы считаться скорее homo asexualis, если на то пошло.

– Вот как, – пробормотал я, чувствуя, как щёки залила краска стыда при воспоминании о моих диких ревнивых фантазиях, а сердце сжалось от безнадёжности моей любви.

– Но как оказалось, в этом заключении я допустил ошибку, – продолжил Холмс, нахмурясь. – Я не учёл такой на первый взгляд незначительной вещи, как привязанность.

Несмотря на переживаемое мной в эти минуты чрезвычайное волнение, я не мог удержаться от смешка:

– Только вы, Холмс, способны счесть привязанность незначительной вещью!

О да, в этом был весь Шерлок Холмс, и я знал, что буду любить его всегда, какой бы незначительной вещью не казалась ему моя любовь.

– Я обнаружил, – продолжал мой друг, – что эта привязанность заставляет меня желать плотских отношений с такой силой, что это приводит в замешательство. Всё началось несколько лет назад, но несмотря на то, что сначала наше общение с объектом сократилось, а затем надолго прервалось, сила моих желаний осталась прежней. Так что, мой дорогой Уотсон, на данный момент я, безусловно, инверт.

Правильно ли я расслышал его? Правильно ли понял?

Мои губы сами собой растянулись в глупейшей, но счастливой улыбке и я сказал:

– Значит, Холмс, я не попаду в ад за то, что воображал о своём друге чёрт-те-что совершенно напрасно.

Его губы дрогнули, не удержав ответной усмешки:

– Нет, но вы попадёте туда за что-то другое, Уотсон.

Мы разделили с Холмсом краткий момент нервического веселья, но почти сразу он вновь посерьёзнел.

– Теперь, когда вы знаете всё о моей натуре, вы уйдёте с Бейкер-стрит? – спросил он, облокотившись на каминную полку и сумрачно глядя на меня.

– Нет, Холмс, – ответил я твёрдо. – Не уйду, если только вы сами этого не захотите.

Он резким движением поднял голову, пристально изучая мои черты. Я видел, что за этим высоким бледным лбом идёт напряжённая работа мысли и знал, из-за чего. Впервые в жизни я знал что-то, до чего Шерлок Холмс ещё не додумался!

– Уотсон, – сказал он, и его голос звучал почти умоляюще, – вы ведь не старались нарочно навести меня на мысль, что хотите съехать?

Вопрос меня озадачил. Что за странное предположение?

– Нет, и в мыслях не было. Да если бы даже и было, не думаю, что мог бы вас обмануть. К тому же, зачем мне это делать?

– Ну, раз вы сами не видите, каких преимуществ могли бы добиться с помощью этой угрозы, я не собираюсь вас просвещать. Но тогда... если исключить всё невозможное, то останется правильная версия... какой бы невероятной она ни была, – пробормотал Холмс себе под нос.

В два шага он оказался подле меня, нагнулся над моим креслом и уставился испытующим взглядом мне в лицо.

– Теперь моя очередь задать вам щекотливый вопрос, мой дорогой Уотсон, – сказал он. – Предмет вашего теперешнего увлечения – мужчина?

– Да, – ответил я.

– Да, – повторил он, как будто мой ответ его оглушил, и медленно выпрямился. – Да. Конечно, всё указывает на это. Полагаю, бренди будет сейчас весьма кстати.

Он отошёл к камину, плеснул в стакан крепкого напитка и сделал большой глоток.

– Это так вас поразило? – спросил я, не зная, что и думать. Я мог бы ждать острой реакции, будь Холмс враждебно настроен по отношению к инвертам; сейчас же я просто не мог понять, почему он так потрясён.

– Сам удивляюсь, – отозвался мой друг резким, саркастичным тоном, не поворачиваясь ко мне. – Подумать только: доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, любивший женщин на трёх континентах, образцовый муж и совершенный джентльмен, никогда не проявлявший ни малейшей склонности к мужчинам и в упор не замечавший интереса к себе, вдруг начинает сохнуть по какому-то молодчику! С чего тут быть поражённым, в самом деле.

Он снова поднял стакан к губам и осушил его.

– Я видел в вас признаки сердечного волнения, но не допускал мысли, что можно перемениться так внезапно. Ошибка, достойная Лестрейда – загонять действительность в прокрустово ложе собственных о ней представлений.

– Это не было внезапно, – возразил я, задетый странной враждебностью Холмса.

– Я не замечал в вас ни малейшей склонности к инверсии прежде. Всё началось три недели назад, не так ли? Я полагал, у вас просто зимняя хандра, но дело было в другом. Кто же он, Уотсон? Не из нашего постоянного окружения, и вне дома вы провели за это время один-два вечера, не больше. Вы не писали и не получали писем. Это, должно быть, пациент или родственник пациента, и вы видитесь с ним часто благодаря вашей практике – потому-то и не хотите её продавать!

– Холмс, – сказал я с удивлением, – что за чушь... неужели вы до сих пор не поняли?

Видимо, точнейший механизм его логики и вправду разлаживался от чувств: я не помнил ни одного случая, когда бы великий детектив так ошибался.

Преисполненный сочувствия, я поднялся, подошёл к своему другу и положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Я действительно не замечал раньше, что привлекаю мужчин. Не знаю, как поступил бы, если б заметил. Но я вас любил уже тогда – как друга и немного больше; просто не задумывался об этом, полагаю.  
Холмс напрягся под моей рукой, но не обернулся.

– Три недели назад я впервые посмотрел на вас другими глазами. Любовь была там всегда, вы знаете. А в последнее время пришло желание. Возможно, я всегда был инвертом в душе, просто не ощущал этого до последнего времени. А может быть... – я потянулся к Холмсу и уткнулся лбом в шёлк его халата, – мне нужны вы, просто вы, и неважно, какого вы пола. Или какого пола я.

Тело Холмса содрогнулось, он стремительно обернулся...

...и я был схвачен, и притиснут к жёсткой груди, и немилосердно зацелован, и во рту у меня смешались вкусы бренди, чая и Холмса, и я отвечал на поцелуи столь же яростно, хотя, признаюсь, более неловко. Вопреки словам моего друга о том, что его опыт был ограничен юношескими экспериментами, он и в этой области выказывал себя знатоком. Я же был так захвачен чувствами, что на какое-то время забыл про свою осведомлённость в делах страсти.

Когда мы смогли оторваться друг от друга хотя бы на минуту – и я клянусь, что никогда ещё Холмс не казался мне так хорош собой, как в этот момент, когда он задыхался от моих поцелуев, – я, однако, сумел вернуть себе толику разума, подсказавшую мне, что нам нужно запереть дверь.

Когда дверь была закрыта, Холмс увлёк меня на софу.

– Для такого бесхитростного человека, друг мой, – сказал он, обводя кончиком пальца мои губы и усы, – вы потрясающе коварны.

– Полноте, Холмс! – запротестовал я, поймав его руку и поцеловав.

– Помните, я сказал, что вы попадёте в ад? После меня, конечно. Знаете, Уотсон, из-за вас мне порой казалось, что я уже там!

– Что же такого ужасного я делал?

– О, список ваших прегрешений велик: вы ходили, говорили и дышали рядом со мной, вы улыбались или склоняли голову набок, и смотрели на меня так, будто солнце появляется в небе только из-за меня, – Холмс посерьёзнел и договорил тише: – Вы были собой – и этим заставляли меня безумно желать вас и отчаянно мучиться.

– Подумать только, в это же самое время я страдал из-за того, что считал мою любовь к вам безнадёжной и переживал пытку ревностью, – проговорил я, качая головой и удивляясь причудам судьбы.

– Вы ревновали меня? – спросил мой друг с огоньком в глазах.

Я тут же понял, что зря проговорился, и теперь меня ждёт настоящий допрос, но было уже поздно. Со своим обычным искусством Холмс вытянул из меня все подробности.

– Я выставил себя совершеннейшим глупцом, – сказал я в заключение.

– Нет, Уотсон, – жарко прошептал Холмс, заключая меня в объятия, – нет. Вы хотели меня! И не хотели уступать меня другим! Это совершенно новое для меня чувство, и оно мне нравится!

В его голосе звучал такой же восторг, как при описании редкого яда или особенно загадочного убийства (и сознаюсь, я находил это чрезвычайно лестным для себя). Он дрожал от возбуждения, глаза его сияли; соскользнув с софы на пол, он раздвинул мои колени и сел между ними лицом ко мне. Я не понимал его намерений, пока изящные и сильные руки не начали расстёгивать мою одежду от талии вниз.

Но даже поняв, я оказался не в силах поверить. Смею сказать, в своей жизни я испытал немало плотских радостей; некоторые из этих опытов были редкими и, если так можно выразиться, экзотическими. Но чтобы Шерлок Холмс!..  
...который коснулся меня сквозь тонкую ткань нижнего белья, и я забыл, о чём только что думал.

Ловкие пальцы расстегнули пуговицы и вытащили мою напрягшуюся плоть наружу. Короткое ощущение прохлады на голой коже – и вот уже вокруг моей плоти сомкнулись горячие влажные губы. Я не мог сдержать стон, я зажмурился, всё моё тело выгнулось дугой в отчаянном стремлении к блаженству. Жаркая, горячая тьма окружала меня – жарче афганского солнца, непрогляднее беспамятства после ранения. Я не контролировал себя, я толкался в эту обжигающую тьму, в жаркий влажный рот, сходя с ума от сознания, с кем я это делаю.

Когда моё самообладание взорвалось, как фейерверк, и я излился, и из моего горла вырвался хриплый крик, я осознал: никакая самая опытная жрица любви не могла подарить мне подобного блаженства, потому что это под силу лишь любимым и любящим.

Только Холмс мог сделать это со мной. А я – с ним.

Придя в себя, я открыл глаза. Холмс тяжело дышал, его лоб был мокрым от испарины, а лицо и шея залиты румянцем – он тоже испытал разрядку. Я наклонился к нему и горячо поцеловал; теперь к поцелую добавился новый вкус – моего семени.

Я подумал, что вскоре узнаю, каково на вкус его семя.

Подумал, что вскоре наши тела подстроятся друг под друга так же хорошо, как наши характеры.

Что, связанные теперь и плотью, мы будем становиться друг другу всё ближе.

И что я не променял бы это будущее ни на какое другое.

– Мой дорогой Уотсон, – сказал мне Холмс, поднявшись и протянув мне руку, чтобы увлечь за собой в спальню, – я никогда не предполагал, что скажу вам это, но сейчас вы слишком много думаете!

– На вас не угодишь, – ответил я.

 

...Нужно ли говорить, что на ближайшие несколько часов я полностью лишился этой способности?..


End file.
